Three rich husband for Three sisters part 3
by piper-leo-wyatt
Summary: The sister come together over Prue's news and after an old saying of Leo's comes out, the charmed ones are forced to reignite. . .


Standing in her office, Piper couldn't stop thinking about how she had dismissed her sister so easily in her time of need. Prue had just confided in her that she was pregnant and that she needed help, and all she did was dismiss her. She turned back to the door and opened it, Prue was wiping her eyes by the bar. She felt so sorry for her once beautiful sister. The tears kept flowing down her face, she collected her bag and coat and headed for the door. "Prue, wait," Piper called out, stepping out through the door. "I'm sorry. You came to me for help so, I guess I can give you some." Prue turned to her sister, she knew that what she had done a year ago was wrong but was willing to make up for it now. "Piper, I don't know what to do I mean, we've been married 11 months and not once has he stopped drinking for long enough to tell me he still loves me. I can't raise a child in those conditions." Piper bowed her head. It had been hard having to move on from Leo when he died but she'd found the strength to move on and find Jack, with the help of her sisters. "I'm glad you think that because I won't let you raise a child with that man. You have to leave him Prue."

"I can't, he's my life without him I'm nothing, just a pregnant woman who claims to be Jason Turners wife . . ."

Phoebe ended her show at 4 'o' clock and immediately headed for her dressing room. She picked up the phone and called Piper. There was no answer. She picked up the coat hanging on the back of her door and left. "Where are you going Mrs Dino? The show manager needs to talk with you," the red haired PR asked as Phoebe came storming out of her dressing room. "I'm going out, family business. Cancel all appointments for this evening and tell my husband I'll be late home," with that, the youngest Halliwell sister left the studio.

"You don't have a choice Prue. If you stay with him you don't have a life so what have you got to lose?"

"Everything Piper, everything I've ever worked for. When you lost Leo, you were distraught and when you found Jack, your life pieced back together. Who's going to want me when they find out I'm carrying Junior Turner?" Piper knew her sister was right, having a baby was a difficult position for anyone, even worse, if that mother had no partner. "Prue it'll be hard but we'll help you get through it."

"We? Who's we?" Prue asked, puzzled.

"Well, me and. ." Piper was cut off.

"And me," Phoebe was standing at the top of the stairs looking down on her two sisters.

"Phoebe!" Prue ran over to her sister. "I've missed you so much. Both of you and I'm so sorry." Phoebe walked with her elder sister to the seating area where Piper had sat down. "All three sisters back together hey?" Prue asked. Piper looked up.

"All three Charmed ones, you mean?" With all that happened, magic had taken a back seat to their lives, and no one was complaining. Magic had taken away Piper's first love, Leo and Phoebe's fiancé, Cole. Magic had turned Prue into a dangerous witch but without it, they had found happiness.

"We've put it off for long enough. Leo once told me that a break would co-inside with a major disaster. Maybe this was the break. . .now we got to look out for the disaster."

"Piper its not that simple. No matter what's going on in the world below, on the surface, we have lives," Prue was eager to state.

"Yeh and, well, now Prue's pregnant, she can hardly go chasing demons now can she?" Phoebe pointed out.

"You're both right but, without us. . . the whole world could be in danger. We have to check it out, it could be something small." Each sister looked at one another in turn and nodded in agreement. "If I lose my baby over this Piper," Prue laughed. She was generally worried about the welfare of her unborn child but she had a destiny to complete and as long as she was careful. Nothing would harm the baby.

"We won't let anything harm our niece," Phoebe said, gripping Prue's arm.

"Or nephew," Piper stated. "We have each other now . . . how do we explain this to the husband?"

A question none of them knew the answer to. . . . .


End file.
